It has been found that the conventional tool case 50 (see FIGS. 5 and 5A) is composed of four containers 51 which are joined together by a connecting plate 52. However, such tool case 50 is integrally formed and the container 51 cannot be replaced with a new one in case of being broken. Furthermore, such tool case 50 will occupy a relatively large space when opened thereby making it inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool case which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.